Zagubieni na pustyni
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 7 Chris Hej. Z tej strony Chris McLean. Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd udaliśmy się do Kanady. Naszego kraju. Wyzwanie poprowadził Szef z powodu, o którym wolę nie mówić. Taa... maszynista może zapomnieć o premii do końca 2028r. Uczestnicy odbyli mecz w piłkę nożną, Były faule, kartki a ostateczne rzuty karne wykonane przez Tophera, dały zwycięstwo Heroicznym Misiom. Miała odpaść Zoey, ale pozbyłem się drażniącego mnie Tophera. No co? Wolno mi. Co się wydarzy dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Gwiazd. Sahara, Afryka Uczestnicy zostali wywiezieni przez Chrisa i Szefa na pustynie, gdzie będą musieli się odnaleźć Heroiczne Misie Geoff budzi się ze snu jako pierwszy Geoff Co, ziomy. Gdzie my jesteśmy. Reszta się budzi. Bridgette To mi wygląda na... Mike... Chrisa. Gwen Chris, ja Cię osobiście pobije. Geoff Hej, patrzcie mamy plecak (PZ Mike) Wygląda na to, ze Chris wywiózł nas na Saharę. Kurczę, teraz by mi się Manitoba przydał. (PZ Bridgette) Ciekawe, czy to tylko część wyzwania, czy coś się stało. Oby nie to drugie. Bridgette (wyciąga rzeczy z plecaka) Mamy wodę, kompas, jakąś kartkę niestety po rosyjsku i śpiwór. Gwen Przynajmniej coś mamy, to też by sugerowało, że zostaliśmy wywiezieni specjalnie Bridgette Pewnie mamy na tej kartce wyzwanie. Zna ktoś Rosyjski Mike Ja nie. Ale Svetlana świetnie nim operuje Cody Dlatego cieszę się, że nie mam rozdwojenia jaźni Bridgette Ok. coś musi być na rzeczy. Rozdzielmy się i poszukajmy. Warto też znaleźć drugą butelkę, albo cokolwiek żeby przelać wodę. Mike Mam butelkę z niedoszłej imprezy Bridgette przelewa do niej pół butelki wody. Złowieszcze Lwy Max MAACLEEEAAAAN. Co to ma znaczyć! Duncan Zamknij się człowieku. Mamy tylko wodę, mapę, kartkę po Rumuńsku i proce z pijawkami. Courtney Mamy większy problem. Mój palmtop nie łapie zasięgu. (PZ Sugar) O rany. Wygląda na to, że się zgubiliśmy Sugar Wie ktoś może kiedy ktoś po nas przyjdzie? Courtney Sugar, nie denerwuj mnie. Chris po nas nie przyjdzie. On nas tu zostawił na pastwę losu. Proponuje rozdzielić się i trochę powęszyć Amy Ja idę z Zoey i Courtney na północny zachód, reszta na południe Sugar No nie. Piesza wycieczka. Namiot ekipy Chris Szefie. Wiesz kiedy naprawią nam samolot Szef (wzrusza ramionami) Chris No nic. Mam nadzieje tylko, ze te dzieciaki dadzą radę. Przegrałem juz 4 rozprawy. Ziom jak teraz nawalimy, to mnie zamkną (PZ Szef) Da się zrobić (troll) Pustynia Heroiczne Misie Bridgette, Cody i Mike idą w jedną stronę wzdłuż ścieżki Mike Słuchajcie. Myślę, że powinniśmy zawrzeć sojusz. Gdy będziemy we trójkę, nie będzie szansy, że odpadniemy Bridgette Właściwie to Cody i ja już mamy sojusz. Była jeszcze Zoey, ale ją przenieśli. Więc Mike. Zapraszamy Mike Supcio. Tak czy inaczej? Kto ma kompas Cody Oddałem go Gwen. Nie chce żeby zabłądziła Mike Świetnie? Po prostu jesteś genialny. A MY TO SIĘ MOŻEMY ZGUBIĆ? Cody A co niby miałem zrobić. Sklonować go? Choć Ty się na tam znasz, bo z jednej osoby zrobili sześć Mike JA MAM BYĆ W SOJUSZU Z TAKIM KNYPKIEM? Człowieku naraziłeś nas na utratę zdrowia i życia Cody Ja? ogarnij się. Powinniśmy zachować spokój w takiej sytuacji Mike Nie jestem Mal'em, ale Bridgette. Trzymaj mnie bo jak mu przywalę to cały wszechświat zwiedzi Cody Tak? To dawaj Cody i Mike zaczęli się bić. Bridgette przewróciła oczami wzięła butelkę z wodą i poszła (PZ Bridgette) Jeśli tak ma wyglądać ten sojusz, to zostawię ich na chwilę samych. Wrócę wieczorem jak ochłoną. Team Geoff i Gwen Idą przed siebie. Gwen Geoff co powiesz na krótki sojusz. Założę się, że pozostała trójka kombinuje jak może by tylko nas rozdzielić. Geoff Moim zdaniem trzeba wywalić Mike'a. Zapewne nikt z nas nie zagłosuje na Cody'ego, ani Bridgette. Zwłaszcza ja. Gwen Musimy przekonać Bridgette. Może też się dołączy. Geoff Świetnie powiemy jej, jak skończymy wyzwanie Gwen Nie musimy. Patrz. Bridgette na horyzoncie Bridgette Siema Gwen Gdzie Cody i Mike Bridgette Musiałam ich zostawić. Gwen Mogłaś im przynajmniej wodę zostawić Bridgette To ich nauczy, że w sojuszu nie ma konfliktu. Złowieszcze Lwy Duncan Kurde. Max, Sugar słuchajcie. Dajcie mi no trochę tej wody Sugar (bierze ostatni łyk) Co? Max Nikczemnie tu. Nigdy. NIGDY SIĘ STĄD NIE WYDOSTANIEMY. BUAHAHAHA Sugar To co my teraz zrobimy. Max Założę tutaj nikczemne miasto. Zawładnę nim, zdobędę zaufanie i wybiorą mnie na władce świata. Duncan (palm) Debile z Was. Max jeśli myślisz, że jesteś największym złoczyńcą na planecie, to przypomnij mi kto komu spuścił ostatnio łomot. Max No, nie wiem? Duncan Się kurde nie przyzna. Za Amy i Zoey nie masz życia w tej drużynie człowieku Max Nie boję się. Po krótkiej podroży, Duncan, Max i Sugar spotykają okładających się Cody'ego i Mike'a Max Ej, co Wy tu robicie? To jest nasz teren Cody i Mike obrażają się i nadal walczą Duncan Kretyni z Was. Wstawajcie downy trzeba coś wymyślić. Max Jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. Cody (Do Mike'a) Gdyby nie ja Szef nie miałby Cię czym nakarmić Duncan, i Sugar przewrócili oczami Amy, Courtney i Zoey Amy Zgodnie z mapą idziemy północny zachód. Jest tam oaza, gdzie znajdziemy wodę Courtney Problem tylko, ze idziemy już dwie godziny i nic. Amy Zaraz? Czyżby Chris dał nam złą mapę? Courtney Przeżyłam już w tym programie 5 sezonów, więc to jest całkiem możliwe. (PZ Zoey) Jestem wycieńczona, nigdy. Nigdy więcej. Zoey Hej, to oaza. Widać oazę na horyzoncie Amy, Courtney i Zoey udały się do oazy Amy (uzupełnia zapasy wody) Słuchajcie, gdy wygramy musimy stworzyć swój team. To będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Courtney Tylko my we trzy. Szczerze Duncan by się jeszcze do tego przydał. Zoey Racja, nasza czwórka będzie niepokonana. Pozbędziemy się Maxa i Sugar. Courtney Nie sądzę, żeby Duncan mi odmówił Amy Mi by na pewno Topher nie odmówił. (PZ Amy) Chris, obiecuje, że nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy Zoey Nie będzie to problem. Ja z Duncanem mam sojusz od wyzwania w Grenlandii Courtney CO TAKIEGO? (PZ Courtney) Co sobie myśli ta jędza. To ja od zawsze trzymam z Duncanem, a Zoey będzie się między nas wpieprzać. Niech lepiej ze mną nie zadziera Zoey Courtney? My mamy tylko sojusz i się przyjaźnimy nic więcej. Courtney Gwen to samo mi mówiła Zoey Ale Duncan już nie jest z Gwen Courtney Bo ona jest idiotką. Halo. Team BGG (Bridgette, Geoff i Gwen) (PZ Geoff) Opracowałem niezawodną strategię. Musimy odnaleźć Złowieszcze Lwy i za nimi podążać. Gdy tylko będziemy w pobliżu Chrisa, wyprzedzamy ich Bridgette Geoff, nie wiem czy ten plan zadziała chodzimy tak już 4 godziny Gwen Przynajmniej mamy wodę Bridgette O kurczę Geoff Co się dziej Bridgette? Bridgette Cody i Mike, oni tam usychają Cody, Mike i część Lwów Duncan rozdziela Cody'ego i Mike'a Duncan Dosyć tego barany. Macie coś do picia? Mike Czekaj, mamy tu.... Zauważa że brakuje butelki Mike O cholera. Cody To przez Ciebie nam zabrali wodę głąbie Cody vs Mike Max Widzę intruza na horyzoncie Bridgette, Geoff i Gwen wracają z wodą Cody i Mike przestają walczyć Cody Bridgette, jak mogłaś? Bridgette To kara za to, że w sojuszu nie ma konfliktów. Duncan Dobra, to my znikamy, trzeba jeszcze odnaleźć Chrisa. Mike Ej, macie kartkę po Rumuńsku? Duncan Tak. (PZ Mike) Za swoich czasów, rodzice wysłali mnie na lekcje Rumuńskiego. Cóż trochę jeszcze pamiętam. Mike Chodzi, o to, że musimy przejść przez kanion do samolotu. Bridgette Jakiego samolotu? Gwen Zapewne tego z Węgier. Kanion Amy, Courtney i Zoey były też tam. Zaczął się wyścig: Chris O to oni... 1.Courtney 2.Bridgette 3.Duncan 4.Cody 5.Amy 6.Max 7.Geoff 8.Mike 9.Sugar Wyścig Gwen vs Zoey Sugar Dawaj Zoey dawaj Geoff Z życiem Gwen z życiem Chris A zwycięzcami są. . . . . . . . . . . . Heroiczne Misie. Geoff i Gwen TAAAK Ceremonia (PZ Amy) Cóż, zostałabym, ale Topher za mną tęskni (PZ Duncan) Idealna okazja by pozbyć się Maxa (PZ Max) (Złowieszczy śmiech) Chris Cóż, jak widzicie odzyskaliśmy nasz samolot z Węgrzech. Trzeba było niestety zwolnić pilota i zatrudnić Szefa na to stanowisko, ale nie martwcie się. Szef zna się na rzeczy (Turbulencje) Chris No tak. Bezpiecznymi są Duncan, Courtney, Sugar i Zoey (Chris rzuca im pianki). Okej. Amy, zagłosowałaś na siebie bo tęsknisz za Topherem. Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że taka będziesz na wyspie Pahkitew, to bym go wyśmiał. Max Twoje pragnienie zła denerwuje Twoją drużynę. Ale to nic nie zmienia, że to drużyna drani. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje . . . . . . . . . . Max Max Zło górą Amy Prawda, zagłosowałam na siebie. Ale widzę, ze ktoś mi pomógł. Dzięki. Amy wykonuje skok wstydu Amy LEEECĘĘĘĘ TOOOPHEEER Chris Została dziesiątka. Kto z kim zmierzy się następnym razem. Kogo wywalimy. No i kto przeżyje. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do "To jest dziura!" *To pierwszy odcinek cyklu rozgrywający się w Afryce. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Amy, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Max, Mike, Szef, Sugar i Zoey **Oznacza to również, że każdy zawodnik skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń przynajmniej raz w tym sezonie. *To pierwszy odcinek od Nie zadzieraj z rekinem, kiedy pojawia się samolot, którym zawodnicy przylecieli. *Po raz trzeci z rzędu został wyeliminowany zawodnik z trzeciej obsady. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd